Lab Rats At Anubis
by LollipopR5
Summary: What happens when the Lab Rats go to Anubis? Will they find out about Sibuna or will Sibuna find out about their bionics? Will Chase hurt anyone with his Commando App? Romance between HOA and Lab Rats. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Lab Rats at Anubis**

**Zane P.O.V.**

I was fidgeting my fingers really nervously and tapping the window loudly. "Hey, can stop that?" said the taxi driver. "Sorry" I said back. I was so nervous and worried about what Fabian would do. Word on the street is Patricia and Eddie broke up. That one was true. After all I did to get them together, they break up! Word on the street is Nina isn't coming back. By 'word on the street' I mean in L.A. It was true too! Nina wasn't coming back and she wouldn't tell me why! I found out when I visited her during the summer. Fabian is gonna be so brokenhearted! But, I'll help him get over it, though I doubt it. I'll get him a new girlfriend, but in the meantime, I'm going to try and get a boyfriend. I'm 14 now. I should be old enough get a boyfriend.

The taxi stopped in front of Anubis House and I instantly ran out of the taxi with my luggage and left a tip on the passenger seat. I opened the door to the house and when I entered, I was SMOTHERED with bear hugs by all the girls. "Hey guys!" I said when the girls let go. I went around and hugged Alfie, Fabian, Jerome, and Eddie. Oh my God, I hadn't seen Eddie all summer!

"Is there a new American? Please let there be a new American!" I asked. I really wanted there to be a new American. "Nope" said Alfie. "Oh Jerome, where is Poppy?" "She didn't come this year" said Jerome. WHAT! I can believe it! First Neens and now Popps. Poppy and I really connected after I told her my secret. We were BFF's. "Awww!" I whined.

"Is everyone here?" I asked. "Yup, except for Nina" said Fabian impatiently. When I heard her name, I stiffened. What should I say? _HOW_ would I say it? "Did you see her at the airport, Zane?" asked Fabian. He was so impatient that he got up, opened up the door, looked outside expecting a car to pull up with Nina inside. Wow, this is going to be hard. "Fabian, close the door" I said. "Wait, just let me–" "Nina's not coming back" I blurted out. Really Zane? Really? I waited for a response from Fabian, but he just stared outside. After a few seconds of probably processing it through his head, he closed the door and walked into the lounge. "What are you talking about?" he said. "Nina's not coming back. She told me a few weeks ago. She wouldn't tell me why though" I said nervously. Fabian just stood there and stared at me with a blank look on his face.

I was getting worried so much that I said "Hey, it's Amber's birthday today! And we're having a party!" "Yay!" squealed Amber.

_At the party:_

Fabian must be brokenhearted. No, scratch that. He must be TORN. I felt really bad that I had to tell him instead of Neens, so I grabbed some cake and took it to his room. Before I knocked on his door, I thought about what he would be doing. He'd probably be staring at the wall and sulking or crying. I really didn't want to see Fabes crying. I opened the door and saw Fabian on Eddie's laptop. That was unexpected. He also had this necklace of the Anubis eye. It was just like the engravings on the stove and in the attic. That's weird. "Fabian? Fabian, I brought you some cake" I said. Fabian turned around and he looked angry. He looked like he was about to kill someone. "Fabian?" I said sacredly. He stomped out of the room and called Eddie into the hallway. I followed, unaware what was going to happen.

"I know all about the summer romance with Nina" said Fabian. Whoa, what summer romance with Nina? "Look Fabian, Nina and I aren't together" said Eddie. "Don't LIE TO ME! She gave you this." said Fabian as he revealed the locket in his hand. "Nina would NEVER give ANYONE her locket" he continued. "Look, come with me and I'll explain to you everything" said Eddie. I gave him a dirty look as he passed me, but I guess I wasn't the only one. Patricia was also giving him dirty look. "Okay people, time to get back to my party" said Amber. Well this was a waste of cake, I thought as I took a bite out of it.

**YAY! The first chappy! I really liked writing Zane's feelings from her point of view. I had a rally hard day today because I have a Jog-A-thon in the morning at school, I have progress reports Wednesday, and my friend was being a real jerk to me. Anyway, I'll write tomorrow. Bye! Love ya!**

**-Alex :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zane P.O.V.**

I knew I had to know if Eddie cheated on Patricia with Nina. When Fabian and Eddie came out of the room, I just pushed them back in. "So, spit it out. Were you dating Nina? Is that why you broke up with Patricia?" I asked. I needed to know this. Even if it takes a million years, I will know. "So?" I asked impatiently. "I wasn't dating Nina and I broke up with Patricia because we had a fight" said Eddie. I looked at him suspiciously. "Okay" I said as I walked away. On my way to the lounge, I was thinking why Fabian suspected in Nina was dating Eddie. Just before I entered the lounge a girl entered the house with boxes and crashed into me. We both fell on the floor and whimpered. "Oh, I'm so sorry" she said as we both got up. "It's okay. Wait, say that again?" I asked. "Um, I'm so sorry" she said weirdly. I squealed and hugged her. I said "Yay! An American!" "I'm KT" she said. "Cool name! I'm Zane" I said. "Mine is a cool name? Yours is a cool name!" she said. I smiled but then Eddie interrupted saying "You're the girl from my dreams." Whoa, _AWKWARD_. I saw Patricia giving Eddie _the face_. "Uh thanks, but I'm not in anyone's dreams" said KT.

"Wait, you're taking that spare bed in my room right?" I asked. "Yup" said KT. "Yay, roomies!" I said before I took her upstairs.

Before dinner:

I came downstairs to see KT and Eddie talking in the lounge while KT had a key of a moon in her hand. Ms. Denby has one like that but with a sun. "Hey, that looks like the one Ms. Denby has" I said as I sat down. "What?" asked Eddie. He seemed really nervous like the world was going to end. "Why, is there something?" I asked as Fabian entered the room and looked at Eddie. Fabian nodded but Eddie shook his head. What the heck? Fabian then demandingly nodded his head, grabbed my arm and took me to his room. Eddie and KT followed.

"What's going on?" I asked when we got to his room. Fabian and Eddie then started to tell me about this club called Sibuna that practically saves the world from evil. He told me the members of Sibuna, what they did, and their new task that involved KT's key, bringing KT's great grandpa to life, and defeating evil. I was really mad that they didn't tell me about this until Eddie said it was to protect me. I softened, but I can take care of myself. "Do you want to be in it?" asked Fabian. "Of course!" I yelled excitedly. KT and I both squealed and ran up to my room to tell Amber and Patricia. They were excited as I was and we did a group-squeal.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I decided to skip parts on how they tried to stop Team Evil from waking up Frobisher for evil and how they tried to wake him up purely because I wanted to speed up into the part of the story where the Lab Rats visit. Read on people! **

**Eddie .**

I didn't really want to let Zane into Sibuna. It was great that I stopped keeping the secret from her and that she's in it, but I just don't want her to get hurt. Last year, Nina told me that they crossed a chasm with pendulums swinging at them. And they also had to crawl in a tight space infested with bugs. Anyway, this is dangerous and I don't want Zane to get hurt. She's practically my little sister. "EDDIE!" I saw KT running towards me really fast. When she got to me, she was out of breath and was unbalanced so I had to hold her so she wouldn't fall. "What? What's wrong?" I asked. "Gate…Denby…gramps…body…" she said trying to catch her breath. "I have no idea what you just said. Breathe!" "Grandpa…alive…EVIL!"

My eyes widened and I let go her and she fell on the ground. "Oh my God, I am so sorry!" I said as I helped her up. I just couldn't believe Frobisher was alive and impure! "We have to go to the gatehouse…tonight." I said. "We can't, Eddie. Amber is leaving Anubis tonight and we're throwing her a goodbye party" she said. "Well then when are supposed to go?" I asked. We had to go to see if Frobisher was really alive. "We can go tomorrow" she said. "Fine" I said.

_At the end of Amber's goodbye party:_

**No One P.O.V.**

"Well guys, this is it" said Amber. She had already said goodbye to everyone and now she was only talking to Sibuna. "Promise me Sibuna will stay strong" she said. "We promise" said Alfie. She hugged everyone and when she came to Alfie, tears formed in her eyes. She ran up to him, almost knocking him down, but Alfie didn't care. He hugged her tight. "I'm going to miss you Alfie" said Amber, now crying onto his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you too Ambs" replied Alfie, his eyes brimming with tears. "I love you" she said. "I love you too" said Alfie, now letting go of the tears. When they let go, she smiled through the tears and said "Promise me you'll move on to another girl. I don't want you to be sad because I'm gone" "I promise" he replied. She then kissed his cheek and put her hand up to her eye. "Sibuna?" she said. "Sibuna" everyone said through the gesture. "Have fun in Fashion School, Ambs!" said Zane. Amber smiled. "I will" she said.

She headed for the taxi and drove off. The guys in Sibuna all patted Alfie's back and walked back inside, but he stayed outside. He sat on the steps and looked up at the sky. He smiled as he thought of Amber. "I'll miss you" he whispered.

**Hey! I had fun writing this chapter! I wish Amber's goodbye happened like this! You know, not secretly with their lives at risk. Anyway, bye! Love ya!**

**-Alex :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eddie P.O.V.**

I can't believe it. KT was right. Team Evil has already woken up Frobisher and he's evil. We just got back from sneaking into the gatehouse were we saw everything. We have to think of a better way find out what's happening instead of sneaking in at risk.

One of the things we heard Frobisher say was that he was going to take away the souls of 5 sinners and then the world. We just don't know how he's going to do it. The sinners will have no soul so they'll be bad and disobedient. We just gotta be safe and keep an eye on Zane. We also gotta keep them away from the secret room we found a few days ago. It has a phonograph that has a message on how to stop Frobisher.

I was in the lounge just relaxing when Yacker walked in. I really missed Patricia. I never wanted to break up with her. I couldn't take it anymore. "Yacker, we have to talk" I said as she turned around. "What?" she asked. I just wanted pull her face to mine and kiss her. I just stood there trying to figure out what to say for what seemed like forever because Patricia rolled her eyes and started to walk away. I wasn't gonna let her do this.

I grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back to me. When she turned around, I laid both of my hands on her cheeks and pulled her to my face. Our lips met and I kissed her softly. She was shocked but then kissed back. My hands left her face and settled on her waist while her arms wrapped around my neck. Our lips moved in sync. We kissed for what seemed like forever until Mara and Joy walked in and interrupted us.

"Whoa, walking in here" said Joy. "Nice timing Joy" I said. We were in the middle of possibly making out. "So are you two back together?" "Yup" said Yacker. "Yay!" Zane just popped out of nowhere and scared the living out all of us. "How long have you been hiding there?" asked Mara. ""Enough to hear lip smacking" she said with a proud way.

_Next day:_

**No one P.O.V.**

The Sibunas had walked into the secret room when Alfie noticed the phonograph broken on the floor. "Oh no!" said Fabian. "Who would do this? The only people that know about this are…just us" said Zane. "Someone here ratted us out" said Patricia. "Well who can we trust?" asked KT. "I don't think we can trust each other" said Zane. Everyone then gave each other suspicious looks.

_Later that day: _

"Patricia and I know who the traitor is" said Fabian. "We took fingerprints and have a clear match" said Patricia. Sibuna was in Eddie and Fabian's room. "I can't believe you would betray us…KT" finished Fabian. KT's eyes widened and everyone looked at her. She said "What? No I didn't!" "I believe KT!" said Zane. "I'm not the traitor! You guys can trust me! I turned in my key at the beginning of Sibuna! I've been helping you this entire time!" continued KT. "Well now you have to give us the key because we can't trust you!" said Patricia as she held out her hand. KT turned in her key and Eddie said "I can't believe you would do this" "I didn't do it!" Fabian said "Just get out, KT." KT's eyes brimmed with tears and she ran out of Eddie's room.

Before Zane could run out to follow KT, Eddie held her back and said "Whoa, stay away from her. She's a sinner. She'll take your soul." Zane looked at him with a frown and jerked her arm out of his grasp. She walked out of the room and walked up to hers. She just couldn't believe they would think KT was the traitor. She was gonna prove them wrong.

**So I just wanna congratulate Jenna Marbles, my boo, for her guest star appearance on The Show with Vinnie! I saw the episode and laughed my butt off! She is so my favorite comedian EVER! Anyway, bye! Love ya!**

**-Alex :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Zane P.O.V.**

The next morning, I was still mad at Sibuna. They thought that KT was the traitor when she was not. At the table, Sibuna was talking when KT entered the room. Instantly, Sibuna became silent and glanced at her. She sat down at the far end of the table and started eating. Without Sibuna, she had no friends. This is stupid. I grabbed my plate and sat down with KT. "Good morning KT!" I said with a smile. KT smiled and said "Good morning!" I looked back at Sibuna and they were giving me the 'what are you doing' look.

Later that day:

All day I hung out with KT. She was really happy that someone was actually talking to her. When we got back to the house, Eddie pulled me into his room. The rest of Sibuna was there. "What's going on?" I asked. "You need to stop hanging out with KT" said Eddie. "What?" "You heard me" said Eddie. "You are NOT the boss of me" I shot back. Who does he think he is? "Uh I kinda am!" "NO. And why are we talking about me? You guys are being HUGE jerks. Even if she betrayed you guys, WHICH SHE DIDN'T, can't you guys at least talk to her!? Can't you at least say 'good morning KT' or 'Hi' or something? You don't even have your facts right, _Edison_" I finished. I was really frustrated and they were just making it worst.

I started to walk out the door until Eddie said "It's _Eddie_." "No. I'm going to call you Edison until you realize you're being stupid." When I walked out, Trudy came up to me with a box and said "This is for you, love" "Thanks Trudes" I said as I took it. When I went up to my room and opened it. It was from Davenport! There was a note that said 'For your early birthday present.' I opened and saw it was the spy fly clan I've been wanting since he invented it a few years ago. They were spy flies and always asked for them, but he never gave them to. Until now of course! I took one fly out and put on the watch that controlled it. I started steering it across the room for a few minutes until it hit me. Why not just fly this and some more into the gatehouse?

I drove three flies into the gatehouse and settled them into the room where Frobisher was supposedly camping out in. I played with some more until KT came in and saw the fly. She started to swat it until I stopped her. "That is a spy fly my uncle Davenport invented for my birthday next week." "Oh, sorry!" she said. "What else does your uncle invent" she asked. Yay! I really wanted to tell someone about this! "He invented a new car, a super high speed train, a human robot suit, my cousins Adam, Bree, and Chase, some–" I stopped mid-sentence. I can't believe I just said Adam, Bree, and Chase were bionics! "What?" asked KT in disbelief and very concerned. Uh-oh.


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time:_

**Zane .**

"What else does your uncle invent" she asked. Yay! I really wanted to tell someone about this! "He invented a new car, a super high speed train, a human robot suit, my cousins Adam, Bree, and Chase, some–" I stopped mid-sentence. I can't believe I just said Adam, Bree, and Chase were bionics! "What?" asked KT in disbelief and very concerned. Uh-oh.

"What do you mean he invented your cousins?" I just sat there on my bed trying to find an excuse. But I just couldn't. She already understood what I just said. There's no point of going back. I got up, looked out into the hallway, and then closed it. "Okay, what I am about to tell you is super top secret. My cousins are bionic super humans. Adam is super strong, Bree has super speed, and Chase can produce force fields and has super intelligence. THIS IS REAL." I said. After a few seconds, KT got up and said "AWESOME." "Really? You're not gonna tell the world and the government?" "Of course not. This really secretive. I won't tell anyone" she said as she held up her pinky. "Till the grave" I stated. "Till the grave" she said back and we shook our pinkies.

After that promise, we hung out some more and I introduced her to Eddy. "Hey Zane! Who's your friend?" asked Eddy. "This is KT" I said and KT waved. "Do you want to hear a dare? I dared Bree to smash cake into a jerk's face. The jerk was Donald!" said Eddy. "Cool! We should do that tomorrow!" said KT. "And I know who is the jerk" I said.

_Next Morning:_

This morning, Trudy was serving cake. Score! We were turning on Eddy on my iPhone so he could see the dare. We were eating and Trudy said there was an extra piece of cake. I took it and KT held my iPhone up so Eddy could see. I grabbed the cake from the plate with my hand and walked over to Eddie. And then I just did it. I smashed it in his face smiling and walked back to KT. I gave her a high five with my cake hand and cake splattered everywhere. We laughed and I said to Eddy "How's that Eddy?" "Perfect" he answered.


	7. Chapter 7

_Next week: _

_Tuesday morning:_

**Zane P.O.V.**

I woke up and I was so excited. Today was my birthday! I got up and took a shower. When I got dressed after, I got a message on my phone. I unlocked my iPhone and opened the message. It was from Davenport! The message read:

_Hey Zane! I have another present for you. Adam, Bree, and Chase are visiting! They will arrive about after dinner in your time. Anyway, Happy Birthday from me, Tasha, Leo, and Eddy. _

Oh my God! I didn't even read it all! I stopped at Adam, Bree, and Chase are visiting and ran down the stairs screaming! I got to the dining table and started to jump around the table. "Why are you so happy?" asked Eddie. "Guess who is visiting for my birthday today?!" I said. Nobody said anything. These people are clueless. "KT, you know! Adam, Bree, and Chase are visiting!" She jumped up and started squealing with me.

Eddie got up from his seat and said "Wait, who is Adam, Bree, and Chase and how does only KT know about it?" "Relax Eddie. Adam, Bree, and Chase are my cousins from my mom's side. You don't know them" I said. "Oh" said Eddie and he sat down. "So when are they coming?" KT asked me. "Tonight! We have to clean up for them!" I said. "Sit down and eat breakfast first dear. I will make sure that this house is tidied up" Trudy said smiling.

As I sat down to eat, I saw Mara cuddling with Jerome. "You guys are a cute couple!" I said. Mara smiled and Joy said unenthusiastically "Yup, such a cute couple." After she said that, she gave Jerome a glare and Jerome gave her a glare back. Something is bothering Joy and Jerome is up to something.

_At school:_

I was walking down the hallway when I heard Joy talking to Jerome in the science room. "You better tell Mara and Willow or I will" said Joy threatening him. "Fine" said Jerome and started for the door. I moved and stood by the lockers. When he left, I walked in the room and asked Joy what she was talking about Mara and Willow with Jerome. She sighed and told me. I gaped at the news and promised I wouldn't say anything. I always thought that Willow would be a good girlfriend for Alfie though.

**Who is really happy that season 2 of HOA is back? I am! I really want a season 4! I will be depressed every day if it doesn't happen! Sorry I haven't been updating lately for any of my stories. I've been busy all week with school, studying, parents, and planning my trip to Arizona. All I really need is to just sit down and watch HOA or Girl Code. I have finals for Religion and Math in a few 3 weeks. Um, my wireless connection "clear" stopped working yesterday. I can't update on my way to school because that's usually when I update. I also can't update at school because the connection I use there blocks , but when I use clear it's not blocked. But clear doesn't work so I have to update at home. I probably won't be updating next weekend, maybe the 23****rd****-27****th****. I'm going to be traveling to AZ in a cramped car without any internet. Sucks right? Anyway, Love ya!**

**-Alex :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So this one of the longest chapters I've ever written so it's a start! Enjoy!**

**Zane .**

I was so crazy right now. I haven't put down the duster, spray, and rag since I got back from school. I need to make this house presentable for the Davenports. I know they're my cousins and they know my like I'm their baby sister, but the house just needs to be clean. "Whoa Zane, you're cleaning like a FREAK" said Jerome as I was in my 5th minute of cleaning the coffee table in the lounge. "Thanks, I get that a lot" I said with a smile. Jerome smiled back.

I was trying to get a smudge off of the table when the doorbell rang. I screamed and threw the spray and rag at Fabian. He stumbled back on the chair a bit and caught them. I ran to the door and opened it to see Davenport standing there. "Davenport!" I squealed and I hugged him. He picked me up and spun me around. "Hey sweetie!" he said. "Where's Adam, Bree, and Chase?" I asked excitedly. I was so hyped up to see them. "They're getting their luggage out of the car. Come on, let's go inside" he said as I took him inside. When we entered the lounge, everyone greeted D.

As I introduced Davenport to them, I heard Adam drop the suitcases in front of the stairs. Typical Adam and his super strengths. "Adam!" I said as I hugged him. When I let go, I saw Bree and Chase enter. "Bree! Chase!" I yelled as I hugged them both. "Hey Zane!" both of them said.

I took them into the lounge and introduced them. Everyone seemed to like them. Oh, if only Amber and Nina were here. They'd get along really well with my cousins.

"Zane, I have to talk to you" said Davenport as he signaled for me to follow him into the kitchen. I followed and said "What do you wanna talk about?" "I have to tell you something. Adam, Bree, and Chase aren't going on any missions while they're here" he said. "WHAT!?" I screamed. Everyone in the lounge looked us. "Nothing to see here people" I said. They turned around and returned to their convo. "What do you mean they're not going on any missions?" I asked. "Tasha said that if they are going to be kids on vacation, they can't be on missions" he said. I just gave him a confused look because I just didn't understand why Tasha would say that.

"Oh, and you're in charge of them" he said. "WHAT!?" Everyone turned around again. "Sorry" I said. They turned back and Davenport said "And if Spike comes out, you have to lure Chase away from everyone and have him target you." "WHAT!?"

Everyone turned at us again and I said "Mind your own business!" I turned back to Davenport and said "What do you mean I have to be a target?" "Just do it Zane. "It's for your cousin's and others' safety" he said. "What about my safety?" I asked. "Uh... never mind. Look, nobody can know about Adam, Bree, and Chase. No one knows right?"

I think I should tell him that I told KT. Just to get it off my chest. "Right?" "Welllll… I kinda told KT" I said nervously. "WHAT!?" he screamed. Again with that? Wait he's only done it once. Everyone turned around _again._ "Turn around!" I yelled and they did. "You told KT? Why?" he asked. "It's a long story but we were having a conversation about what you invented when Adam, Bree, and Chase's names slipped out. I had to tell her!" I said hoping he won't ask to hear the long story about Sibuna. "It's okay" he said.

**Bree P.O.V.**

Wow. Wow because Zane and Davenport practically had a panic attack about whatever they were talking about and something else. This boy. Sitting right across from me. He was really cute. His hair, his eyes, and his smile. I liked it all. But he looks like he has a girlfriend, so it's no use. I wonder if he thinks I'm pretty too.

**Zane P.O.V.**

It was morning and I was really tired. I had stayed up talking about stuff I've missed out on with my cousins. Anyway, today Uncle Sweet said they could come in free dress since they probably don't have all the uniform and because it's their first day. Uncle Sweet knows that their family, but not that their bionics.

When we walked into school, everyone greeted my cousins happily except this girl. I knew her that name was Bianca Simmons, that she was really popular, and really mean. I had a run in with her last year and she was a total jerk. But I didn't let her get to me.

We were in the lounge during study hall when Mara called me over to the stage where she was sitting to ask me about something. I hesitated since I had to take care of my cousins but said "Stay out of trouble". They all nodded and I walked over to Mara and she started asking me about her homework, so I helped her. "Don't you think they'll have trouble today?" Mara asked. "Why would you ask that?" I asked back. "Because remember that guy Owen?" I nodded. "Well he tends to pick on and sometimes fight the new kids" she said. When she said that, it reminded me of Adam's lasers when he gets angry and worst of all, Chase's commando app. "Shoot!" I said, and when I turned around, I saw Chase holding down Owen on the lounge table. Crap.

Chase started talking in Spike's voice. Jerome, Eddie, and Alfie all started walking slowly towards Spike to get him off of Owen, but I said "Stay back!". God, I can't believe I'm about to do this. I tapped on Spike's shoulder, and when he turned around, I punched him right in the face. Everyone gasped and started murmuring about why I did it and others stuff I really don't care about right now because I just made myself a target right now! Spike took a second to recall but when he did, he got even angrier. I ran out of there at top speed with Spike following me.

I ran back to the house, and on the way, I kept pushing people and throwing people down. I mean come on, I might be dead in a matter of minutes. I ran my way up to my room. Spike wasn't behind me so he should be back to Chase. I got to my room and closed my door. I was EXHAUSTED. I just ran across the whole school at top speed. I slid down the door and started panting. Then, I felt the door open and I slid to the side of the door where the door is covering you. I knew it was Chase, so I stayed quiet because I didn't know if he was back or not. That backfired because I accidentally breathed to hard and Chase heard. He closed the door and looked at me. God, I felt like I was in a horror movie. He smiled and for a second, I thought it was Chase. Boy was I wrong.

He pulled me up by my neck and held me like that in the air. I struggled and kicked my feet and tried pulling his hand off of me trying to get out of his grasp, but he wouldn't budge. "Nice try" he said in Spike's deep voice. Before he could hold on any longer before I could've DIED, green came back rushing to his eyes and I knew Chase was back. He let go of his grasp and I fell to the floor panting. I always knew that when Spike left Chase, it would take him one or two minutes to bump back to reality. And before he could, I crawled under my bed until Chase came back. Chase looked around and mumbled something like a confused little boy and then left. I sighed and I stayed there for a few more minutes.

After those minutes, I went to the bathroom and checked my neck in the mirror. It was all RED and I had two cuts from Chase's nails. I cleaned off the blood and stood there thinking about what I should do. If I go out right now, everyone will see the marks, Chase will feel bad, and everyone will think Chas is terrible. On the other hand, if I stay here, Victor might find out, people will wonder where I am, and Sibuna will probably think I went on a mission without them. I decide to go but with a scarf on. I put on a scarf that matched my uniform. Then I went down stairs, but before I could reach the front door, I heard a large thump from the lounge. I froze. It could be Frobisher. He was in Alfie and Jerome's room before.

I slowly walked to the opening of the lounge and peeked over the door frame, and I could not believe who I saw.

**Who will she see? What will happen? When will I shut up? Does anyone know? Probably no one. Anyway, bye! **

**-Alex :)**

.


	9. Chapter 9

_At school:_

"I can't believe you!" said Mara. Her and Willow had found out that Jerome had cheated on them and they were having an argument in the classroom in front of everyone. "We're through!" said Willow who was letting tears flow. It was her first boyfriend! You can't blame her. She left the room and so did Mara. Willow went outside while Mara went to the bathroom. Alfie followed Willow outside.

He spotted her sitting on the floor next to bench. "You do know there's a bench next to you right?" said Alfie when he caught up with her. "I don't want to use it" she replied. "Yes you do. Come on. Sit down" he said as he patted the spot next to him on the bench. Willow smiled a little and sat next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and let the tears flow out. Alfie felt bad, so he pulled her closer and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"It's okay Willow. You'll find a better guy for you" said Alfie. "I think he's right next to me" Alfie smiled. "So do you maybe wanna go out some time?" asked Alfie. "I'm really not into dating at this moment" she said. "Okay. Do you wanna be my girlfriend? It's not dating you know." Willow smiled and said "Okay." Alfie then kissed her cheek. They stayed like that until KT came and said that they had to do 'something.'

_Trying to find Zane:_

The whole Sibuna gang was walking to the house to find Zane. They hadn't seen her since Chase chased her out of school and had searched everywhere for her. They were a few yards away from the house when they heard a scream. They all froze and then ran towards the house with Eddie in front yelling Zane's name.

When they ran in, they went into the lounge and were relieved and happy. It wasn't Frobisher in the house. It was Amber! Amber's back! The scream had come from Zane.

Sibuna ran to Amber and smothered her with hugs. "Oh my God! You're here!" said Trixie. "I know! Alfie!" she said as she saw him. She hugged him and stayed like that before Willow came in and saw. "Amber! So nice to see you! Hugging Alfie…" she said. Amber looked at Alfie and he said that they were in a relationship. Amber wasn't a bitch about it. She congratulated them. Now she just has to find a boy of her own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Amber P.O.V.**

Whoa. It is so good to be back at Anubis House. So good to see my old friends! Some may have skipped the fashion advice I've given them in the past years, but I still love them.

I am kinda sad and disappointed that Alfie found a new girlfriend. I was hoping he wouldn't. But it is his life. He can do whatever he wants to do.

Eddie is taking me to school right now to meet everyone. I still have my uniform. It still fits!

We enter and I ask Eddie, "So are there any new kids?" "Well, there are KT, Willow, and Zane's cousins. They're staying for 2 weeks but they're still students here" "Who are Zane's cousins?" I ask. "Them" he says as he points to two boys and a girl.

One of the boys is my size, and the other one is really tall. I have to say, I'm star struck. That boy my size is SUPER CUTE.

I walk up to them to introduce myself. The girl walks to me and says "Hi I'm Bree. You must be Amber. Zane's told me all about you!" "Hi. Zane's told me all about you!" I say back. She turns and says "That is my older brother Adam." The tall boy turns and waves at me. "And that is my other brother Chase" she says.

He turns and waves at me with a smile. Wow. "H-Hi. I-I'm Amb-ber" I say. Crap. I'm stuttering. "Hey" he says. Wow. I think I'm in love.


	11. Chapter 11

**I meant to update this yesterday, but my mom told us to go to bed before I could update. Sorry if this chapter is short! I'm just happy that I updated! I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Zane P.O.V.**

"Hey, are you okay?" asks KT. KT and I were sitting in the drama lounge. "Yeah. I'm fine" I say back. "Are you sure? Then why are wearing a scarf all of a sudden?" she asks again. "No reason" I say.

She lifts up my scarf, but before I can stop her, she's already seen the marks. "Oh my God! What happened?" she asks. I shush her. I sigh then pull her into the bathroom.

"Chase went crazy on me with his Commando App. He lifted me up in the air by my neck" I say. KT gasps and so does someone else in the stalls.

KT and I look at each other wide-eyed. Bree comes out of the stall. We both let out a relieved breath.

"She knows about our bionics?" asks Bree. "Yeah. I told Davenport. He said it was fine" I said.

"Let's focus on the important things though. Chase hurt you?" asked Bree as she lifted up my scarf to see my marks. "It's nothing" I say. "It's definitely something. Those wounds on your neck look pretty deep" says KT as she examines my neck with Bree.

I push their hands away from my neck and say "I'm fine. Just don't tell Chase." "Fine. We won't" says Bree.

"Let's talk about other things" she continues. We walk out of the bathroom and walk through the halls. "What do you want to talk about?" asks KT. "Amber. I think she likes Chase" says Bree.

"Why would you think that?" I ask. "She was stuttering when I introduced him to her" she said. I stumbled. "Oh my God. We gotta get them together" I say excitedly. "They'd make a cute couple wouldn't they?!" says KT.

"Who'd make a cute couple?" says a man's voice. We turn around and see Fabian.

"Amber and-" I stop Bree before she says anything. "No one" I say. Fabian looks at us suspiciously and says "Okay. Just stay out of my love life just in case." He waves at Bree and he walks away.

"Bree! We can't say anything!" says KT. "Sorry!" she says.

"Bree, what's wrong? You never blurt out secrets like that" I say. "Well I am in a different country. Why keep secrets?" she says nervously. Hmm.

**Sorry if this chapter sucked! I just watched Despicable Me 2. The minions are so adorable and so is AGNES! For those of you who have a Mexican mom and speak Spanish (I'm talking to you), go to YouTube and look up Sh*t Mexican Mothers Say by importedtv. It is so funny! This story and my other one, New with the Davenports, has been getting more views than my other story Huge Mistake. And Huge Mistake is my most successful story yet. Please read New with the Davenports! If you get bored, just read the 1****st****, 8****th****,9****th****, and further chapters! Those are the most important chapters. Review!**

**-Alex :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys. So you know how I said I would write and post once in a while on my iPod? well I am sorry. I have to desert that. You guys know that my laptop doesn't work thanks to my lil bro, and my big bro doesn't let use his MacBook Pro, and I can't write it on my family laptop because I don't want them to see what I write.

Heres the tricky part so stay with me. For high school next year, (I started 8th grade 3 days ago!) I need an iPad My parents will only give me one expensive thing for graduation and since I need it for next year, they will get me an iPad but I want a MacBook. I have to choose between something I need and something I want.

But don't worry! I am saving up for an iPad mini So I can get a MacBook from my parents. Everyone is happy!

Theres also a chance that if my big bro doesn't do good in his sophomore year, the MacBook will go to me. I am not exactly counting on him failing because that will just be so bitchy.

There is also a chance that the high school that ill go will contribute the iPad so I won't have to buy one and I could get a MacBook for Grad Day! This is what I am hoping for ! So then the money I would have saved, I could use it to pay for my Quince dress so my dad won't have to pay for that. He is spending so much money and I want to help.

The one important fact about all of this is that I will get a MacBook for graduation... Which is in 2014. I am sorry to announce that until graduation, I will postpone ALL my stories. I will not write an I am so sorry. But I promise, the second I get a laptop, I will post one chapter for each of my stories.

but I will still be here! I will still read and review your stories! I just can't write on my iPod since I only get on the weekend and I have homework then.

Till then, I love you guys. You've been there for me and I love you. Bye :)

Sincerely,

Alejandra

aka LollipopR5


End file.
